Thoughts
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: At first it was Rons thoughts on his son and 'Bee then the bunny grew....... Later chapters will be rated M samxbee, samxbeexcade and frenzyxcade as well as other pairings...
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this I wrote it while my two brothers and 'cousin' were playin' Naruto: Ultimate Ninja on our PS2. It was quite fun watching them yell at each other over who got to be which character. I'm surprised that they didn't destroy our rec room, _when_ I had _my_ 13th birthday party it took us two weeks to clean up but with his it didn't even take two hours. laughs I bet my moms happy that we didn't have to re-paint the walls this time! 3

Disclaimer: You can tell I don't own Transformers cause its not SamxBee and Jazz isn't alive... 'cept in my fics :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was astonished when my son brought home a brand new 2009 Camaro and instantly asked him about it. Wide-eyed he responded with a half-assed drivel about it being a replacement from the government which I knew was a total lie but let him go when I noticed how beat up he was. Later on I heard talking in his room and stopped to listen my ear pressed to the door the first voice I recognized as my son while the second was new to me.

"I'm ok Bumblebee just a little beat up, you were hurt worse than me."

"Ratchet says you should go to a doctor even though you'll be able to heal with out a medic."

"No if I do that my parents will find out and my mom will have a fit."

"At least let me have a look ok?"

"I guess"

I heard the sound of cloths rustling and a curse from the voice of 'Bumblebee.'

"Sam please let me take you to a hospital."

"No!"

"Why not? You are injured is it really so horrible for your creators to know? They will take care of you will they not?"

"If they find out about you…. I don't know they might find a way to keep us apart you're my friend and you saved my life, but they might not see it that way."

His voice had a slight whisper in it and I resisted the urge to throw open the door and check on him.

"Sam?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds "its ok 'Bee I'm still here."

"Go ahead and recharge I will watch over you."

"Thanks 'Bee."

I waited and then opened the door slightly peaking in.

There was no other person in the room just my son on his bed leaned against the wall eyes closed; he had apparently pulled his shirt back on.

Sighing I eased my way out and closed the door before heading to bed, I knew that my son would tell me eventually, after all I couldn't think of anything immensely dangerous he would do figuring that this 'Bee person was over reacting about something small like bruises or a broken rib lord knows I had those when I was a teenager and I did stupid stunts.

Judy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "….. And we need to fix the fountain too those dang government people destroyed it!…. Ron are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yes dear" I winced resigned to my fate of listening to my wife rant about her roses.

--

"You did what?" I hissed "you broke up with Mikeala? Why?! She was a keeper!"

He looked at me hard. "We both decided it and we both agreed that we were better off as friends so please don't make a big deal out of it."

Before I could respond he turned around and slipped out the door a gapped openly, when had he gotten so mature? Worrying about how much he had in common with some one instead of looks surprised me immensely. I looked out the window and saw him get into his car and drive off while I assumed grumbling about me.

As soon as he was out of view I sat down and grabbed one of my gardening magazines to read until he came back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam finally brought forth his 'friend' Bumblebee I knew why he had broken up with that sweet girl Mikeala, My son was in love with the blonde whose insanely bright blue eyes watched him in a loving way showing that 'Bee adored him too.

That added with the secret glances, half hidden smiles and meaningful touches it was pretty obvious and not surprising really after two months of Sam disappearing to nowhere and back. It was also comforting knowing that a new boyfriend was the reason and that it wasn't stupid stunts like I first thought.

When it was apparent that the two boys had had enough of my wife's torture and questions I helped them escape by leading them into the kitchen under the pretense that I was going to give them "the talk."

As soon as Judy disappeared up the stairs no doubt to get embarrassing photos I practically pushed them out the door and told them I would make a excuse. Sam gave me a quick hug and thank you before running out the door dragging Bumblebee with him.

I laughed at the two and looked at my watch knowing that I wouldn't be seeing Sam for five hours at least.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judy was the one who had reminded me that Sam was late for curfew again. With a sigh I grabbed my jacket and went searching.

My first place was the local teen hangout a place they called 'make-out hill' I searched hi and low but the only person I found was Miles who directed me towards the lookout a place that was almost never visited by teens, or anybody for that matter.

When I finally got up that blasted hill I almost instantly spotted Sam and Bumblebee they were sitting next to the Camaro talking seriously. I sneaked closer and listened my curiosity getting the better of me.

"So Barricades gone to our side?"

"Apparently so Optimus is letting him stay at the base and Ironhide's not happy."

Sam laughed "No I imagine not…… you can transform if you want I know you must be stiff."

It set off some alarms hearing that but I bit my tongue and was silent. The boy sitting next to my son suddenly disappeared and the car shifted, stood up becoming a tall yellow robot with blue eyes. He sat back down and lifted Sam carefully setting him on his shoulder.

My son didn't even blink instead he shifted his gaze slightly "better?"

"Much."

My son laughed and began rubbing the metal he was sitting on. "So when is construction of the upper decks going to be done? I can't wait to see your room."

The robot laughed "in a couple of days actually but the twins, Jazz, and Prowl are made things difficult." Sam gapped "_Prowl_? The same Prowl that chewed you out for spending too much time with me and not enough time working?"

"Yep apparently he wants to disturb a minimal amount of wildlife as possible and then he attacked Jazz when he wouldn't stop talking in sound bytes and radio songs."

"Dude he stole your trick!... pretty good use of it too…."

I stepped out and called up to my son having heard enough.

"Samuel Witwicky get your ass down here now!" he jumped and instantly they turned as one the robot lifted him up and set him down. "Thanks 'Bee" my son turned to me and stared "dad? What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you, your moms worried sick and here you are joking around with that thing." I snapped gesturing to the robot. Sam bristled "he is not a thing _dad_ he is my best friend and I love him."

I frowned and felt my blood boil "how long has this been going on? Eh? You said you loved him he's a _robot_ and–"

"Bumblebee saved my life; he has feelings just like you or me."

I didn't respond I was pulled into my own thoughts still trying to wrap me brain around the idea of giant robots that turned into cars and the fact that my son was in love with one.

My thoughts finally settled and when I noticed that Sam had stepped in front of his friend and steeled himself as if expecting attack. While the yellow robot stepped back allowing my son to defend himself out of respect.

I stepped forward and before he could do anything embraced him in a bone crushing hug while feeling tears roll down my face.

"I'm proud of you for defending your boyfriend it reminds me of when I went to marry your mother." I chuckled slightly "now I'm going home I'll tell your mom that you fell asleep at Miles house… and next time let me _know_ when you meet a new friend ok?"

I turned to Bumblebee "as for you, I look forward to getting to know you later, but for now I leave my son in your care ok?" he brightened and began dancing around in circles while Kiss's 'I was made for loving you' came out of speakers somewhere.

Sam laughed at him "I love you too 'Bee…. Thanks dad."

"Your welcome when you get home you have explaining to do though ok?"

"I look forward to it……" his eyes went wide and I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"…….. Mom……"

"Don't worry she'll probably just lock you both in the garage until–"

My voice was drowned out by the rumbling of 'Bees engine.

"Aw great dad now you gave him ideas!"

I'm pretty sure the town next to ours heard my laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? I'm not very happy with it but as most of my work goes I think I did ok. Now I'm off to lurk the SamxBee community on LJ……


	2. Chapter 2

To tell the truth I have no _real _idea where this is going I have tons of little plot bunnies corralled in my head but they keep getting out of their cages and making _more_ plot bunnies I even got one for a OC!!..._…_ In other news who else has a school that makes you use mesh or see-through book bags? It pisses me off my mom made me get one of those mesh ones but when it rains all my stuff is gonna get soaked! And it's tiny my sister has purses bigger than that thing!! Plus I already had one from Hot Topic picked out it was sooooo awesome maybe I'll just buy it and use it out of school or I'll just wear it to piss off Mr. Marcus that bastard tried to suspend me cause my shorts were ripped up! then again I got suspended the second week for fighting……. My schools got it out for me……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't surprised when Sam admitted that he had broken up with Mikeala to go out with Bumblebee. In fact I was elated now I wouldn't have to worry about him getting some girl pregnant, but I had to grill them both so he wouldn't find out.

"Aww Sammy I'm so happy for you!" I squealed while hugging him, then I turned to 'Bee and tried to hug him too.

"Mrs. Witwicky?"

"'Bee dear call me Judy after all you could be 'the one' now come here and give me a hug."

"Yes mam."

He seemed so serious it made me grin ear to ear.

"So how long have you known each other?" Ron asked.

"Seven months, three weeks, and four days." Bumblebee replied instantly almost as if he was reciting it from a computer.

I laughed at him and ruffled his spiky hair.

"I take it you like Sam a lot eh? So do you use protection?" I asked.

Sam froze and then began to slam his head on the table repeatedly while Bumblebee blushed and my husband shook his head. To tell the truth I couldn't tell what was so funny, it was a simple question.

"No, no Mrs. Wit-Judy we haven't done anything like that."

Aw darn! Well I guess I had work to do but at that point I settled on embarrassing Sam.

An hour later when my husband finally worked up the courage to give both of them 'the talk' I rushed up stairs to get my photo album.

My husband must think he's cute when he's bullshitting me although I don't know why. When he told me that the boys went to the store because we needed a few groceries I snorted after all no one took five hours just to get unneeded snack food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was late again but as usual Ron wasn't worried at all in fact I had to force him to go looking for our son.

Two hours later he returned without Sam insisting that our boy had fallen asleep at Miles while studying and that he would be home in the morning.

I didn't _quite_ believe it after all the last time Sam had fallen asleep at Miles house Miles had called to tell me _before_ my son's curfew. Luckily my son never found out that his friend was slightly responsible and would call me if something came up even if Sam did not.

"You had better give him a good talking to when he gets home." I growled

"Don't worry I will I will" he assured me waving his hands.

I sighed at his flippant attitude and looked back down at my latest project; I knew Mojo would love his new 'bling' leash that matched his collar!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost lost my cool and burst into laughter when I told Sam and 'Bee to go get my large terracotta flower pots out of the garage. I pleaded that I had no clue were Sam had moved them when he cleaned the place up to turn it into a hang out area.

"Please just get them!" I said exasperated and feeling like Sam might know I was trying to trick them.

"Ok ok mom I'm going."

"Take Bumblebee with you!" I almost screamed.

Instantly 'Bee was at my son's side and following him out the door allowing me to heave a sigh of relief and grab my pre-written note.

Gently I peaked through the window and saw them looking for my pots I pad-locked the door and disconnected the electronic door opener.

When I heard the two pounding on the door and yelling for me I simply put the note up to the window, Sam scanned the paper and looked at me as if I just condemned him to death, while 'Bees eyes went wide.

"Bye boys I'm going to go shopping ok? I'll be back in four or five hours….. Oh and Sam I put a case of energy drinks under the work bench in case you get thirsty!"

The look he gave me was both thankful and horrified. As I waved and turned away I heard the thunk of someone being tackled to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home from shoe shopping I silently checked on the boys by looking through the window.

All I saw was clothing flung across the floor, crushed cans and to my surprise Sam's Camaro had both its trunk, top and a front door popped open. From where I stood I could only see the bottom of a foot hanging off the edge of the couch that Sam had put in the loft.

Giggling I unlocked the door so they could come out whenever they finally woke up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring up at the leader of the autobots made me feel like Sam's pet fish. When my husband and son had let me in on they're little secret I had thrown a fit until Sam ran out the door and hid behind Bumblebee.(1) I didn't believe that aliens where real I mean the government would've told us right? Apparently not.

Then I met Optimus Prime and I wasn't quite so angry at them. But when my son's boyfriend turned out to be alien robot as well I was ecstatic, after all how many mothers get to say they have a son-in-law from another planet? None I was the only one and that made me proud, even prouder when I found out that Sam helped save our planet.

"Mrs. Witwicky I'm really sorry for not telling you but–"

I laughed "It's ok Bumblebee I understand completely…… lie to me again though and not only will I egg your paint but I will boot your tires and poor sugar water on your leather interior."

"Of course I won't Mrs. Witwicky."

"Now now 'Bee what have I told you about just calling me Judy?"

"y-y-es mam" he stuttered.

"Ummmm Mrs.- Judy could we talk for a moment?" Optimus asked me gently, I nodded and he picked me up causing me to get a slightly dizzying case of vertigo.

Not even five minutes later we walked through a doorway into what I figured was his office, he sat me down on a large metal desk and then sat in the chair behind it.

"From what Sam told me I figured you would be extremely strict."

"I can be…… but boys will be boys and even if I yell at him until I'm in my grade it won't even put a dent in him."

He laughed "I know what you mean the twins are the same way no matter how many times Ratchets yelled and thrown stuff at the two they still do stupid stunts."

"Let me guess the red and yellow Lamborghinis?" he looked surprised at my assessment and I elaborated. "They were racing in front when I got here."

Optimus sighed "I should have known when I hadn't heard from them all day... Anyway the twin's aside I really brought you here to talk about you locking Bumblebee in your garage in a attempt to make him mate with Sam."

I blushed "to my credit I didn't know he was….. That is to say I thought he was human…"

I was surprised by his gentle laughter "no no actually you're nicer than Ratchet or I would have been, we would have simply been locked in a closet or Ratch would disconnect 'Bees locking mechanism thus locking Sam inside….."

I giggled again "yes well I couldn't help it" I said apologetically.

Optimus grinned widely "well Bumblebee has a name-day coming up soon and it's quite near Sam's I was hoping….."

"You want me to set them up?" I asked happily.

"Basically I figured that since Sam told you, that you would want to have part in it and because you already did it once you could do it again."

An evil smile split across my face. "Optimus dear consider it done."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) HoloBee not regular mech 'Bee

Ok I think I'll stop there it's not as long as before but I hope you all got a tickle out of it….. Also sorry for my ranting earlier


	3. Chapter 3

I was up all night writing so I'm half dead now which means no authors rant but I do want to put this before I fall asleep:

Thanks to

ShiTiger, and Psycic-Ghost for your reviews

And special thanks to

BlackBolt for her hugs and wonderful reviews

Sothe for putting up with my sugar-fied ranting and naming my newest toad Gunter which is actually the perfect name for him 

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE!!!!

Its got SamxBee and SamxBeexBarricade too. This is what happens when I listen to Disturbed and drink Dr. Pepper at four in the morning……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By primus Sam's mother was amazing when it came to sneaking around and keeping secrets, I don't think even the twins could do as much scheming as her even when Ratchets the victim.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"You wanted them to party right?"

"Yeah"

"Ironhide, Jazz, and the twins are mixing up high grade for you guys……"

"And we are getting alcohol?... but I thought humans weren't supposed to drink until they were twenty-one……" I trailed off confused as to why she would ignore a sparkling protection law when she had almost ripped Frenzy to shreds with her bare hands after the 'con _tried_ to hurt her kid.

"I was fifteen when I had my first drink and I turned out ok so I figure Sam'll be alright. He is turning nineteen after all."

Her logic surprised me slightly "are you sure?"

"I trust you guys to take care of him….. We're here!" she jumped out and I hastily formed a hologram to follow her.

"Thank you for your trust Mrs. Witwicky."

"How many times have I told you to call me Judy?"

"One hundred and fifty-two"

"Really? I stopped counting after thirty."

I sighed "that's not the point _Judy_" My hologram chuckled as we entered the store.

"Who knew Optimus Prime had a sense of humor." She said I followed her to the back were the booze was kept, within minutes she had loaded me down with at least twenty different drinks and bottles.

"You know" I stated "if he drank all this it would uh _kill_ him."

"Not all of it is for Sam I'm sending some to Will and Sarah and some is also for the garage I plan on locking those two in there again eventually."

I laughed "are they really going to fall for that again?"

"Of course it's not _that_ hard to trick two hormonal boys even if one is from another planet."

I almost stalled out from laughing so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had never seen a drunk human before and was quite amazed at the effects of 'liquid courage.' It was not that much different from us really, but still I had not expected Sam's personality to change from a laid back, shy, quiet type to a out spoken, wild, giggling mess. The human even tried to 'play' with Ironhides cannons.

I was slightly buzzed when a drunken Bumblebee mentioned something called the 'cricket' incident causing Sam to burst into laughter.

"Care ta' tell us what 'ur talkin' 'bout?" Ratchet asked his voice was slurred horribly.

"Yeah!" I cheered on, "tell us my squishy friend." My hazy processor didn't register half of what I said.

"_Weeeeeeell_ remember when 'Bee helped me take in my biology project?" his words had a giggle warble added to them.

"The 'psycho sisters' project was on breeding crickets and grasshoppers but some people didn't believe they actually did it."

Bumblebee chuckled, "this female opened one of the containers holding the bugs and she freaked out."

I laughed at the mental images and fell out of my chair with a thud that made Sam fly a few inches in the air. His eyes lit up, "Let's play truth or dare!" Bumblebee nodded vigorously.

"Waz that?" I asked, still on the floor.

"Oh I know I know!" 'Hide said jumping up and down, "it'z a game humans play where ya' ask a person truth or dare an' they pick one if they chose twuth they have ta' answer any question you ask if they say dare they have ta' do anythin' ya' say……. Anne played it once wit' her friends."

"I go first!" Ratchet shrieked he turned to me. "Truth or dare?"

I paused, "ummmmm truth I guess."

"When's the last time you got laid?"

Sam burst into laughter falling over much like I did.

"I don't really remember……"

Ratchet grinned, "iz your turn."

"Sam truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I laughed at him, "ok I dare you to….." I wracked my CPU for a good one. "Lick one of Bumblebees tires."

Bumblebee looked at me like I was crazy but transformed anyway. Sam knelt and gave his front tire a long lick making 'Bee tremble. The human grinned and did it again Ratchet laughed at them and winked at me.

Bumblebee transformed again and picked his human up stopping Sam from continuing.

"Your turn Sam," 'Hide quipped.

"Ok Ironhide truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

Sam's evil smile unnerved me slightly. "I dare you to kiss Mojo at the next meeting."

Ironhide froze and looked at the doorway, Barricade stood there grinning.

"You guys got drunk without me?"

Sam hiccupped, "come on in an' play with us."

"Threesome!!" Ratchet yelled pointing at the 'con who had sat next to 'Bee and Sam.

Sam was to drunk to blush at the implications, instead he flicked Ratchet off.

"My turn." Ironhide growled, "Barricade truth or dare?"

"What?"

While Ratchet explained the came I stared at the floor, I had never noticed the cracks in the tiles before……

"Dare," Barricades voice snapped me back.

"I dare you to guzzle a whole case of high grade!"

The 'con laughed and began drinking at a alarming rate. By the time he was done he was drunker than the rest of us and had started hitting on both Sam and Bumblebee.

"'ur turn 'Cade" Sam stuttered as Barricades hologram began rubbing against him, the 'con himself was playing with 'Bees 'wings' making sparks fly.

"'K…… Optimus!"

"Hmmm?" I asked drowsily have asleep already.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare since I did truth last time I guess…." I mumbled.

"I dare you to smack Ratchet on the aft and say 'hey sexy'."

"Oh primus," I muttered. "Come 're Ratch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a special bonus for BlackBolt here comes the smut in Sam's POV.

WARNING: SEX

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe Optimus actually did 'Cades dare the look on Ratchets face was priceless and distracted me from the 'cons advances.

"I think I'm out of the game." Optimus muttered right before he passed out, still laying on the floor where he had fallen.

Soon after Ironhide fell asleep hanging upside down on his chair and Ratchet fell off the table and didn't get up.

By that point Barricade had carried me and dragged Bumblebee to his room.

"'Cade?" I mumbled sleepily, "what are you doing?"

It was Bumblebees hologram that answered by kissing me deeply. I was instantly awake kissing him back, while Barricade nibbled at my ear.

"Sam…. Do you want to–" he moaned when I pulled him closer. And shoved my tongue down his throat.

"I guess that's a yes." Barricade hissed and yanked my shirt off with a smooth tug to lick and kiss my chest. Blood went strait down south along with 'Bees hand, I groaned again and began rubbing 'Cades thighs. The time my mom had locked bumblebee and I in the garage I had found out that 'Bee could feel everything I did to his holo.

Suddenly both holograms lost their clothes leaving me the only one not naked. 'Bee grinned and began tugging at my jeans unzipping them and pulling both them and my boxers down to my ankles.

In response I began massaging him getting lower and lower, making him moan. Barricade growled and shoved me against 'Bee before impaling my from behind. My moans of pleasure were muffled by Bumblebees mouth as he kissed me and ground our bodies together.

Barricade lost control first and bit into my shoulder to muffle his screams, making Bumblebee and I come with yells of our own.

I fell forward making 'Cade slide out and fall on top of me.

After a few minutes my breathing evened out and 'Bee sat up, pushing me down so I was under him.

"uuuuuh time for round two." He whispered in my ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

drowsily hope you enjoy…… better have reviews when I wake up passes out


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I've been working on this for awhile and I think I finally got a lemon style down, this is WAYYYYYY better than my last one which was my first….. hope you'll enjoy

WARNING: major lemon and samxbeexcade rated M for a reason….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I on lined I realized that one a autobot was using me as a pillow, two my hologram was still on, and three I was for lack of a better term horny.

I groaned and sat up stiffly before looking around the room, next to Bumblebee who still hadn't let go of me was Sam, my holo, and 'Bees holo. All three were cuddled together, I draped a rag over them and began trying to unlock 'Bee from my torso.

Two hours later I walked back in to find Bumblebee still in recharge and Sam sitting up cross legged staring at the wall blearily. He looked up at me and blinked.

"What did we do last night?... and why do I smell like leather, and…… _honey_?"

I grinned at him, "You were _very very VERY_ drunk."

"Really? I don't remember much….."

My grin grew wider, "Once your systems return to normal I'm sure you will."

"I hope so," he yawned.

"So what happened to my pants?"

I 'woke up' my hologram and pushed him down.

"You can't have them."

He frowned, "Cant we wait for 'Bee to wake up first?" I pretended to think about it then with out warning kissed him hard. "No."

His growl woke 'Bee up, the 'bot took one look at us and grinned before his own hologram jumped in, that along with the energy pulses he sent my way almost made me lose control first again but I was determined to last this time.

It was hard and even harder when Sam decided to fight back by rubbing his hands _everywhere_ and along _everything_ he could touch.

I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head straddling him, he growled and began rubbing his body against mine. 'Bee grinned and sent me a private message.

"_He's insubordinate huh?"_

"_Yes," _I sent back.

Bumblebee transformed while sending me very suggestive ideas. I grinned internally and pulled Sam up still holding his wrists. Once he was standing I pushed him back forcefully into 'Bees waiting open door.

He blinked in surprise as I pulled at the seatbelts using them to tie his hands up and keep them out of the way. Then with a growl started rubbing against the autobots leather interior.

Bumblebees engine roared to life and his frame started to shake, his own holograph disappearing only to form again right behind Sam.

He winked at me and began running his hands up and down smooth skin making the human arch his back, mouth open in a low moan. I darted in and kissed him while my own hands went lower and lower….

Only when Sam's arms sagged in the restraints did 'Bee and I stop our _fun_. "You two spend_ way_ too much time on fanfiction." He stated between gasps of air.

In response Bumblebee reached under the seat in the one place that wasn't compacted when he transformed and pulled out a can of something called 'Cut Cocaine the legal alternative'.

"Yep I do, he said before popping the can open, taking a large gulp he pressed his mouth to Sam's making him swallow the liquid.

"I take it back you read WTFWonders 'Narcissism' didn't you?" the human panted.

He took another drink, and repeated the process before grinning.

"Yes I did and I must admit she is my idol when it comes to finding new things to do to you."

"Mmmmmm remind me to send a private massage thanking her….." he held the can out to me. "Want to try Barri?"

"Sure," I licked my lips and copied his moves after a few seconds I pulled back.

"Hey 'Bee after we finish making our little human scream you wanna send me that idea farm of yours?"

"Of course."

We went back and forth until the can was gone and by then Sam had started fighting back again by licking and biting the head rest, arching his back when ever he could.

Gesturing to 'Bee I whispered lightly in his ear ignoring Sam's "What are you two planning?"

As my autobot cohort shifted the front seat back, I split our humans legs apart and began licking my fingers erotically, before inserting two and making him gasp.

Bumblebee was adding to the mix by send such a dose of pheromones in the air that even _I _was affected. I pulled my fingers out and pulled one of Sam's legs over each shoulder.

"I'm not going to stop until you scream, got it?"

He glared at me, "and if I don't?"

"Oh you will, you will…."

I pushed inside him slowly ignoring his squirming and attempts to free his arms which 'Bee had tightened with a low engine rumble his own hologram grinning ear to ear as I pumped in and out of Sam, who in turn had closed his eyes and arched his back making me go further inside his warmth.

Bumblebee still grinning leaned over and around Sam's legs began kissing and licking my neck. As I sped up the humans gasps and small moans grew louder until he was literally screaming in pleasure.

"D-d-d-don't s—stop." He begged whimpering when 'Bees hand traveled down south.

It was too much for the human to handle, he squeezed his hips and I saw black dots across my vision as I lost control.

Putting Sam's legs down I moved aside to let the autobot take my place straddling him. I needed to relax my hologram before the censors burned out from so many over loads. Plus it was 'Bees turn to mess with our captive.

Lying in 'Bees backseat I didn't notice said autobot sneaking up on me until he jumped pinning me to the seat with his body.

I felt something poke my side and frowned pushing him back. "There is no way in the _pit_ I'm getting topped by a autobot!" I frowned, "not without a fight."

Ten minutes later I had been topped by a autobot and a human having jumped on Sam the first second I got away from 'Bee, who in turn stuck his tongue out at me.

"Sore loser."

I smirked and began pushing Sam's hips down to steady myself while I rode him, between moans he scowled at both of us. "No fair next time one of _you _two gets to be tied down while the others mess with you!"

I laughed at 'Bee when he ducked down kissing Sam and stopping the protests with his tongue, "aww come on Sammy" I chided "you know you love it…… even if you never admit it."

He jerked back making me gasp, smirking he did it again this time with a hip twist that nearly sent me over the edge for the fifth time. I narrowed my eyes at him and forced his hips back down with a low moan.

My eyes snapped closed and I arched back in pure bliss while having a even harder time holding Sam's hips still. "K-k-k-knock it off!" I gasped out as he did that thing with his hips again.

I almost screamed when he used his hands to pull up on 'Bees seat and arch catlike, Bumblebee moved aside grinning madly when I bent forward and bit into the humans shoulder drawing blood.

With each lick Sam seemed to get closer and closer, I moved up to kiss him knowing he could taste the blood. That was all it took to over load us both, I collapsed on top of him completely spent, with a sigh I slipped into recharge.

A few minutes later I looked up to find 'Bees holo 'asleep' in the back, and Sam also passed out, I undid the belts that held the human in place before shifting into a more comfortable position and going back into recharge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I on lined I heard Sam ask if he could finally have his pants back, and Bumblebee saying yes he could.

"By primus can we do that again?" I asked, grinning madly, my answer was a pillow thrown at my head courtesy of Sam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know I'm crazy and I really hate the ending it felt rushed to me I dunno endings always are hard for me


	5. Chapter 5

Loki: My adopted elder sister Xobit asked were Frenzy was and I jokingly said Barricade locked him in a closet… yeah a plot bunny was born

Thank Xobit for the spark-sex scene and making me write and- (is attacked by muses) WE HELPED TOO YOU TRAITOR

(Jumps away) ok ok I'm sorry primus! Also thank Shockblast, Frenzy, Barricade, Goldwing (who is going to star with a special someone in a up coming fic he's also not mine) and Xobits triads who visited, they were sooooo fun! I now have little Sootungs living in my toads aquarium they are so cute!

Xobit: Yes! I admit it this chapter and the cliff hanger is all my fault MUHAHAHAW so sue me

No really I'm very honored that my little sister allowed me to help her, and shocked beyond all reason that she insisted on my sparksex scene being good…

Loki: Dont listen to her! tell her how good it is it makes her blush!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-s-s-stupid BarriBarricad-d-de." I growled thinking of many different types of revenge, some of which included welding his hand to his aft or even better boot his tires, paint him pink, and turn the slagger into a toaster.

When he finally came and let me out of that stupid horrible place called a closet I ignored him and jumped out, looking for my favorite play buddy, the human named Sam.

After his female creator almost dismantled me with her bare hands I stopped trying to kill him, at first I ignored the human, then he offered to forgive and forget.

Sam even brought a peace offering in the form of a Playstation 2 and a large collection of games. It surprised me after all I had tried to kill him what? Six, seven times? Humans were still a mystery to me, especially the females.

Mikeala often 'hung out' with Prowl and Ratchet trying to explain certain things about human culture. It fascinated both to no end. Prowl had started reading human literature and even I had started reading a series called 'Goosebumps' after I saw Sam's collection on his book shelf.

When I finally found said human he was up on 'Bees shelf in their room asleep.

With a few quick jumps I was up to the shelf, I poked him then scurried back, after one time of waking up Mikeala and getting thrown across the room I was slightly cautious.

After a few more pokes he opened his eyes, "Hey Frenz' 'Cade finally let you out?" I chattered and looked closer at his neck, small red marks dotted the skin. hmmm so that's what Barricade was up to, I mused. Finally getting his way with the human and probably Bumblebee as well it made my anger lessen slightly.

He must have noticed my staring because he smiled lightly, "Yeah your partner and 'Bee did a number on me _last night_ and _this morning_…."

I laughed at him, "S-s-silly Sam-m-m-my you shouldn't o-of got-t-t-ten drunk-k-k with them-m."

"I _noticed_ although it was kinda fun." His smile turned evil, "maybe next time you can get _him_ drunk and mess with _him_."

"U-u-u-u-u yeahyeahyeahyeah!" I shrieked jumping up and down. "Whenwhenwhen next hu-hu-human holi-holi-holiday?!?!"

He laughed at me gently, "Calm down Frenz' I'll help you plan what ever you want I need to get him back anyway but later ok? I'm still sore from the last twenty-four hours….."

I shrieked and held one hand to my chest place the other high in the air dramatically, "R-r-r-ave-e-e-engevengevenge!"

Sam made a giggling noise, "Nononono laugh!" I growled at him. A thought came to mind, "MORTAL COMBAT!!!" I yelled and jumped on his back chittering. "Youyouyou play game if youyou win w-w-w-we wait I win-n-n we get-t-t Barric-ca-ade bac-k-k-k now!"

He grinned slyly, "Dude you're the greatest hacker but you _suck_ at Mortal Combat how 'bout Tag-team or Sly Cooper?"

"No! Mortal Combat!" he sighed. "Alrighty then it's a deal." I chirped happily while attached to his shoulders, he laughed and started his trek down the ladder that 'Bee had set up for him and the other humans.

"So what did you have in mind?" he asked casually. "Wewewewe wi-l-l-l need a fewfew it-t-tems……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know he let me win at not only Mortal Combat but every single game I chose, Sam let me win yet I'm not complaining after all we came to an even deal: Wait a few days until Barricade let his guard down and teach him and Bumblebee something new.

The plan was constructed loosely through two nights of me sneaking into his room to plan and then another few nights to gather the needed supplies without our respective partners finding out, it was hard since neither let us out of their sight for very long though that was to be expected.

Chuckling I scaled up the med bay wall watching Ratchets transformer physiology lesson, Sam sat on the med bay desk scribbling notes down.

"Any questions?"

"I dododododo!" I yelled jumping down, "what are Baricadecadecades and-d-d-d Beebees m-m-most sensensitive spots?!?"

The medic looked down at me in surprise and Sam laughed, "Nice idea Frenzy."

"What are you two up to this time?"

"Gonna get 'Cade back for lockin' Frenz' in a closet before and 'Bee….. Just cause we want too."

Ratchet snickered, "which form? Alt or mech?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leading our victims to a abandoned warehouse, both mechs wondering what was going on. We pulled out our 'torture' devices and Bumblebee gasped in recognition, "Your giving us a wash?!"

"Yepyepyepyepyep!" I laughed and began helping fill buckets with soap and water, by the time we were done 'Bee was shaking with excitement.

I had never washed my partner before so I watched Sam noting the care he put into it, rubbing his soap laden cloth in small circles. Twitching I followed his example turning 'Cade into a pile of shaking, moaning metal. "'Bee what are you–" Sam was cut off and I looked up to find him pinned to Bumblebees hood by said autobots hologram.

He was being kissed and rubbed against the soapy wet Camero in such a way that I thought 'Bee was going to take him then and there with out letting the human finish. With out warning the holo disappeared letting Sam up, with a growl he walked behind Bumblebee trailing his fingers along the sides, "You shouldn't have done that 'Bee." He murmured.

Smiling evilly he began working on the mechs bumper, if it was possible 'Bee shook even more. The loud and low moans that came from the autobot made even Barricade take notice coming out of his own CPU blowing pleasure.

With a chirp I doubled my ministrations and the police car rumbled his engine, "Frenzy-y-y…" I ignored him and went into overdrive, by the time I was done with him the poor mech couldn't even do anything but shudder and make small keening noises.

While I was rinsing him off Barricade and Bumblebee formed holograms and grabbed us giving them enough time to transform. Both Sam and I were soaked and covered in dirt and grime, something 'Cade noticed and used to get us back.

"I think it's _your_ turn to get clean _Frenzy_," he drawled. "You too _Sammy_," 'Bee added. With a smirk he picked up his charge ignoring the protests. My own partner followed, laughing at our struggles.

Barricade held me still to watch as his fellow 'victim' became the 'torturer.' Pulling off Sam's wet shirt, pants, and finally boxers. He picked up one of the unused buckets of water and gently sloshed it on making sure to use his fingers and rub the dirt off, much to the human's horror.

When 'Bee reached the area below his stomach Sam threw his head back, mouth open in a silent moan.

By then Barricade had decided to start his own evil messing with wires and causing my CPU to go fuzzy with need and my spark to pulse.

When 'Cade proceeded to wash me I could only blearily see Bumblebee spread Sam's legs to rub a finger between them, hearing the humans moans and screams of pleasure.

My own frame was shuddering from the cool water and soap and Barricades fingers rubbing against my shell, finding every sensitive wire and circuit. In the small part of my CPU not overrun by pleasure, I alternately cursed and blessed my sparse amour that left me no defense against his questing fingers.

Only seconds later I went rigid in shock, as he lifted me up and carefully held me close to his spark chamber. My own spark was already pulsing and overflowing with energy and so small lightning like power tendrils reached out from my shell. They crawled over his body amour as if searching for a way to his spark.

I really expected him to put me down, almost feeling the disappointment coming. Instead he started to moan and held me closer, his fingers shaking while still caressing me.

Feeling bold and a bit dazed I put both my hands on his chest amour and hesitantly traced the edge of his front grill. I was so afraid that he would stop, now that it was finally happening. All thought disappeared when he traced a finger over my helmet along the seam of my spark chamber.

"B-b-b-barribarribarricad-e-e-e-e…" My back arched of its own violation and my hands helplessly clenched on the edge of his grill. My optics off lined from the sheer pleasure of his touch so close to my spark.

I barely noticed the sounds coming form below, although there was no mistaking that Bumblebee and Sam found pleasure in plenty.

'Cade shifted me slightly in his hand and stopped caressing me. When he moved me away from his body, I protested "Nononononono! 'Cad-d-d-de please…"

"Don't worry Frenzy" His words were slightly slurred and breathless, "This time I won't stop."

He proceeded to open his chest exposing the brightly shining, pulsating spark hidden there.

The pulse I had always felt when traveling with 'Cade, so tantalizingly close to where I was hidden, had always been denied me.

Now he bared it for me, and I felt like I was in what Sam called heaven…

I felt my own spark reach out, and automatically raised my hands in responds.

"Please 'Cade please_please_!!" He groaned whether in response to my begging or the feeling of our sparks reaching out was unclear.

He abruptly sat down, then leaned back on his free elbow and sat me down on his stomach.

The mech traced a finger up and down my back; it felt _so_ good small sparks and lightning crackled around his hand and my body.

"Come on frenzy," Again his voice was slurred "I want this as much as you!"

Something short circuited in me at those words and I crawled up to his open spark chamber.

Bracing myself on the edge, feeling it's pulsing to my innermost core, I reach out and touched it.

The pleasure was blinding. Nothing like I had ever felt with another mech. It consumed me in a waste sea of white light, and the only thing I had time to think before going into overload was '_if this is what deactivation is I'm not afraid_'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When barricade came online again he felt as if he had been in a solo fight against Bonecrusher and Blackout possibly with a little Megatron thrown in just for the heck of it.

Surprisingly though he felt… good! Like he had actually won said fight. Something wasn't right though… some thing was missing?

His hands flew to his chest and the small 'bot crumpled there, sitting up so fast he trigged a couple of damage alarms. Frenzy lay in his palm not moving and not chattering at light speed.

He looked around himself, until he locked optics with a sleepy 'Bee.

"What's up 'Cade?"

"He's gone 'Bee… I finally had him and now he's gone!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hides behind Xobit) please don't kill me!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'M FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 6 wOOt!! So sorry for the wait guys but I started quite a few other fics and I got hung up on a few things but now its done and presented the day my winter break starts! (giant stupid grin) Happy Holidays ya'll!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've never seen Barricade freak out like that and I hope to primus that I never see it ever again, it was horrible as he started screaming and crying about loosing his partner after finally bonding.

"Barricade!" Sam and I finally yelled at the same time, the mech spun around optics wide.

"Ratchet can fix him 'Cade, Ratchet can fix anyth–" My human started, before he even finished 'Cade had transformed and sped away.

I barreled after him with Sam dressing in my back seat… although I have no clue how he managed with my sharp turns and high speed. When we got to the base Ratchet was already working, an unconscious Barricade at his feet.

"The slagger wouldn't stop! He didn't even want to let go…." The medics voice softened, "Put him on one of the berths over there."

I did as he asked and then sat next to him after setting Sam on the shelf nearby; the human stared at Ratchets back extremely worried.

"Sam... like you said Ratchet can fix anything….." He looked up, "I know but…….. 'Cade… didn't you listen to what he said? About _finally_ getting Frenzy….."

Realization dawned on me at my humans words; I could believe that they had wanted each other for a long time but exactly how long? After all I had only wanted my Sam for a month before telling him…

Ratchets yell of my name brought me out of my thinking; the medic walked over and looked down at Barricade. "Wake him up, we need to talk." I sighed, and set to waking the mech up a little annoyed that Ratchet had knocked him out and then five seconds later demanded that he be awake.

When he woke the poor guy instantly demanded to know where and how Frenzy was, "I need to rebuild his body your bonding was too much for the little guy, we need parts though and what alt you want him to have too."

"We'll get the parts," I jerked around to see Ironhide in the doorway, the twins behind him grinning manically. "Yes we know just were to go…" They disappeared around the corner followed by the sounds of transforming.

Barricade smiled lightly, relief making his frame sag, "He always wanted to be a motor bike…."

"How 'bout a matching police bike?" Sam asked, looking up, "Inverted like yours with the 'con symbol."

The mech brightened considerably, "He would like that!" Ratchet nodded, "Ok then now all of you get your afts out of my med bay." Sam and I practically ran out while Barricade stayed behind to argue and lose a fight with our medic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Ratchet had rebuilt Frenzys shell and added in his alt. Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had dismantled quite a few seekers in their quest to come up with parts, showing up with Ironhides truck bed over flowing with metal pieces and to Barricades amusement the wing of a seeker as a get well gift.

When the little 'con woke he seemed unable to talk at first and his movements were sluggish from the difference in weight and feel. After an hour of arguing Ratchet let Barricade take him back to their room to explain things after the little guy almost fell off the table trying to get to his partner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time we saw him Sam and I were overjoyed, Frenzy could move much easier as well as talk, he still had the trade mark Frenzy stutter and twitch but they weren't as bad and made Frenzy… well more like himself.

"Sam-m-my!" He ran up pulling my human into a huge bear hug, now that he was taller and bigger the mech could easily swing Sam over his shoulder, which Frenzy did. Lifting him up over his shoulder and patting the humans butt fondly, said human made a strange squawking sound at it, squirming.

"Frenzyyyyyyy! What is your fascination with my ass? You do that every time you hug me!"

"It-t-ts-s so soft and-d-d squishy a-and cute!"

"It is no–"

"Actually Sam I rather like your aft too," I laughed at the glare he sent my way, Barricade echoed his agreement with a loud wolf whistle and grin.

Sam blushed and his blush grew even worse when the police mech spoke, "You know 'Bee… Frenzy has been wanting to explore with his new hologram…" My humans eyes went wide and he stopped trying to get out of Frenzys grasp instead he shot a completely horrified look my way……

Of course Frenzy led us to our now adjoining rooms, grinning the entire time, I followed waving at Sam making his blush deepen even more. It amused me to no end that he could still be shy when we, meaning Barricade and I had seen everything and Frenzy was well… _Frenzy_.

The hyper little mech passed my human over to my own hologram while we transformed, I nuzzled him and smiled at the way he seemed to melt in my hands. It was only a few seconds before Frenzys own hologram came over and I held Sam still letting the hacker kiss and bite at his neck and ears lobes.

My humans eyes closed while his head dipped to the side giving Frenzy more access as Barricades holo snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. I took the hint and shifted wrapping my legs around Sams and holding him still, making him unable to move.

"'Bee?"

"Frenzy wants to explore… you get to be the one he explores," Grinning evilly I pressed him closer while Barricade, holding his partner with one hand slowly unzipped Sams jeans, pulling them down to mid thigh. The hacker grinned and began licking at my humans navel tenderly making him close his eyes and stop struggling, I smirked and ground my pelvis into his ass to make him arch into Frenzys mouth.

"Come on Frenzy I know you can do better than that..." Barricade gave me a smug look and I struck my tongue out back, splitting Sams legs apart wider to give the hacker more skin to run his tongue over. "I'm takinging m-m-my time-me sooo shut upup 'Cadecade," Frenzy growled. He began sucking his way down and trying to get more sounds from our human.

Sam groaned and pressed against me trying to escape the hackers inquisitive tongue, "Your no fun Sammy." I pushed him back and started nipping at his neck and ear lobe, breathy whispers escaped the humans open mouth and I pulled his head back to kiss him. My tongue stroked his while Frenzy strained in Barricades arms trying to free his own limbs.

Sams moans and gasps increased and I swallowed them hungrily… it wouldn't be long before he overloaded, which made me smile into his mouth. "You are _so_ hot when you're a sweaty, moaning mess…" I murmured, it brought him over the edge and he collapsed into my arms making me grin.

I nuzzled Sam and watched as Frenzy gave a few more licks before Barricade ripped him away and kissed me lightly, then turning around to french the little hacker. Said hacker whined and pressed into his bigger partner, I chuckled at them and still nuzzling Sam I pulled him over to Barricade and his waiting open back door, shoving him in I ripped off his meddlesome clothing frantically. If it was up to me my human would always be naked, then I'd never have to worry about his coverings… and I'd get to look at his fine little aft twenty-four seven.

At the same time Frenzy and 'Cade were in my back seat clothing off and already making out heavily, I could hear the groans coming from not only the mech but even his hologram through the bullet proof glass and primus they were only kissing!

Oh primus... now they were kissing and grinding together, Barricade _knew_ what sweaty bodies rubbing in my backseat did to me, with a low growl I flipped Sam over and pressed his front deeper into 'Cades seating. My tongue drifted down between the humans buttocks and into his connection port while grounding his erection into the cop cars leather seating even more.

"'_Bee_!" The human gasped my name out, I love it when he says my name like that its so sexy and just makes me want to just tie him up and have my way with him repeatedly… Sam arched back against my mouth with a loud groan, I grinned, flipping him over and before he could protest began stretching his 'port with my fingers.

Barricade shivered under us already his holo was using my seat belts to tie Frenzy up as we had done to my human before, mouth between the hackers legs. Frenzys fingers dug into my 'belts while he overloaded for the first time in holo form, as he went limp 'Cade turned his attention on my seating and began kneading his fingers into it.

Sam noticed my sudden jerking and reached up digging his nails into the nearest head-rest while yanking down one of 'Cades own belts, licking it fiercely, and rubbing wantonly into the seats. The cop cars engine rumbled before the 'belt Sams hand was wrapped in tightened and trapped him as his other hand was wrapped in the other seat belt and locked their.

"Oh fuck, not again!" The human groused, I was beginning to think that Barricade had a bondage fetish or something… but that was my advantage and I took it leaning back down to press into his loosened port, I was slow at first making him say my name in that sweet sexy way that I love so much.

His voice made me unable to not pump into Sam with vigor while my hands touched every part of his body they could reach, easily over-sensitizing his skin. While we were growing closer and closer to overload so were Barricade and Frenzy, the latter was writhing and moaning in my backseat under his partner who was doing the same as I was and primus it was _amazing_.

With out warning the belts holding Sam in place sagged and the human took no time in freeing himself to wrap his arms around me and crush out lips together. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in, sucking on it while Sams fingers dug into my holo-skin to press me deeper into his tight ass. He overloaded first, squeezing around me and dragging me down right after him, I collapsed on top of the human and after 'catching my breath' sat up to pull out of Sam, who was still coming down from a overload induced high.

With a sigh I pulled him into me barring his face in my chest before petting his hair gently, it was something I did on compulsion and Sam didn't seem to mind so… "I love you 'Bee," Said human mumbled some how pulling me closer, "I love you too Sam," I said back kissing him lightly.

In my back seat both Barricades and Frenzys holograms were 'asleep' as were their mech forms I found when I dug my nails into 'Cades leather and got no response. Slowly I shut down and went into recharge, using my human as a teddy bear and nuzzling him gently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have incoming multiple Cybertronian signals Optimus," I jerked up and locked my optics on Ironhides screen while the mech zoomed in showing the signals clearer, in my hands Sam tensed and nestled himself against me. Optimus frowned and spoke, "Where are they landing?"

"About six miles from here… I don't know why it's so close, almost as if they are locked on something…"

The autobot leaders frown deepened, "Those look like cassetticon signals, but there aren't that many in the autobot army… only the decepticons have this many in their ranks." He looked strait at Frenzy who had jumped up and was staring at the screen, optics searching through the lines of code swiftly.

"Ititits them-em!" The hacker said suddenly before he froze, "Butbut thththey dodont know-w-w whats-s-s happenededededed…"

"Maybe Frenz' and I should meet them? Tell them what happened, if you guys just showed up there's not doubt that Soundwave would be ready for a fight instantly." We all nodded in agreement and Optimas issued orders to the pair, sending the pair out to meet Frenzys creator and the rest of the cassettes and we could only hope the cold emotionless decepticon 2IC would come over to our side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

And I finally update! wOOt! Sorry this chappy is kinda crappy but Xobit wasn't around to beta and fix this chappy up or take over when I was blocked. (winces) Ok this is Ratchets POV and there is a surprise pairing near the end of this! I hope ya'll enjoy it ;) especially since it involves smutty goodness…

* * *

It was fairly surprising that it didn't take much to convince Soundwave to not attack us; he even thanked me for fixing and rebuilding Frenzy. Through the comm. link we had listened as they greeted each other and Barricade explained everything while finding alts for Rumble and Soundwave.

Rumble copied his twin, an inverted police bike but he changed the colors from blue and silver to red and black. His creator chose a human military vehicle, what the internet called a Balkon MI6, blue and black camouflage as his paint job.

The rest of the group kept their original alt forms and 'Cade led them back to our base, after the initial ice braking point the ex-con began talking to Optimus while the rest of us watched Frenzys fellow cassettes study a very embarrassed Sam.

After he was done conversing with Soundwave Optimus came over to me and sat, "You seem distracted." He said, slightly amused at the sight of Rumble helping his brother molest Sam. "I am a little, if Soundwaves here then the other decepticons are on their way, others that might not be so keen on the humans term of 'forgive and forget'"

"I know but do not worry about that now, Soundwave has agreed to do what he can for our cause and he has never been known to go back on his word… especially not when it comes to his creations… and for some reason Frenzy is too infatuated by Sams aft to betray him or us." His words made me feel better and I couldn't help but grin when Bumblebee 'helped' his charge out but holding him still for the twin cassettes. Relaxing slightly I leaned back to watch the show… after all watching Sam being molested was actually quite fun, not that I'd ever admit it.

--

With a growl I threw one of my wrenches at Rumble the annoying glitch extraordinaire who was dancing around my med bay in a very, _very_ annoying way. "Please?"

"No Rumble I most definitely will _not_ give you my medical pass code to Barricade and Frenzys room _or_ Sam and Bumblebees! Now get out of my med bay!" I tried to kick him but he jumped out of the way, making my foot sadly only collide with air.

"Um… hello?" Rumble jumped towards Sams poor mother before I could stop him and leaned close, almost touching her. The small human blinked at him and cocked her head, "Frenzy what the heck happened to you?"

"I'm not Frenzy, I'm Rumble his twin!" I sighed, "Hello Mrs. Wit- Judy, what brings you to my med-"

"_Your_ Sams creator?!" Rumbles optics went wide and he jumped back before pointing to her. "_She's_ the one that almost dismantled Frenz'?!"

With a scowl I rolled my optics, "Don't underestimate her, you might just wake up from recharge one night welded to the ceiling." Instantly the little mech jumped behind me and watched Judy wearily as she struggled not to laugh and failed miserably.

"I came to check up on you guys and make sure Sams ok, not that you guys don't take care of him but… well you know me." I laughed, not surprised at her protectiveness which we had come to know. "They should be in the common room."

"Al'righty I'll see you later then Ratchet." She said waving and giving one last little raised eyebrow look at Rumble, I nodded then glared at the little glitch who was still watching her warily.

"The answer is _no_ now get out of my med bay!" I snapped before kicking him out the door and heading to my office to create Sams next lesson, if his mother was around he was definitely coming by to escape her…

--

I pointed at my med bay door and gave a glare, prompting a soft sigh from the mech in front of me. "Soundwave you idiot get in there _now_ for your check up _everyone_ gets them! Even the humans."

"I do not require medical aide."

"I don't care if you don't _require_ my _foot_ up your _aft_ but if you don't get in there _now_ you're going to get it." I snapped, Soundwave gave another sigh and shuffled in, in such a way that I thought he could be… _afraid_ of a simple checkup, especially when he looked longingly at the door.

My jaw actually dropped when I completed my first scan and without thinking I hit the decepticon as hard as I could. "You slagging glitch! Look at all this damage!! What the hell were you thinking?! Where you even thinking at all!? When's the last time you saw a medic?!"

His entire inner frame was covered in dried lubricants and energon from the many half healed lines that were shredded. Dents covered his outer armor as well as his inner armor and to tell the truth it was amazing that he could even _walk_.

"I do not remember… a long time?" Rage boiled in my spark and I scowled before hitting him again, "Sit back and relax you idiot 'cause you aren't leavin' this bay for a _long_ time, I'm cleaning you up! There is _no_ excuse for neglecting yourself."

Soundwaves optics went wide and he would've jumped up if I hadn't held him down and used the lovely little restraints I added for Ironhide so many vorns ago…

Finding his struggles to be useless the mech tried to use other tactics to free himself… "No wonder the autobots go into battle at 110," He said. "With such a… _insane_ medic, how does Prime put up with you anyway?"

I snorted, "Goading wont work so don't even try it, I have to deal with the _twins_ and Ironhide!" He sighed before going silent, not even five minutes Rumble ran in, jumped on me and whistled.

"Wow you got boss in here and are giving him a _real_ checkup? Not even Blackout was able to do that…"

"Rumble… untie me." His creator said, looking at the small mech hopefully. "Do I _look_ suicidal to you boss? Besides you need this, you haven't seen a medic in a _lo-oooong_ time!" I grinned at Soundwave as he glared at his creation, "And I thought you were stupid Rumble! You have yet again proven me wrong."

He scowled at me but thankfully still didn't free his creator, instead he jumped down and giving a wave ran out the door. Probably to hide from Soundwave once the mech was through with my poking and prodding.

--

By the time I was done cleaning out Soundwaves circuits I was ready to _kill_ the decepticon, he was in worse shape than the scans showed! Even his spark casing had grime covering it; in fact the only place that _didn't_ have anything wrong with it was his cassette chamber. "If you _ever_ show up in my med bay like this again I will make you wish you had never been sparked!"

As I untied him Soundwave repeatedly stretched his joints and servos, seeming to enjoy being able to move them. The sight made me sigh and forget my anger, which had already dwindled because of the way he had so stonily held still while I cleaned him up.

"Thank you…" He murmured, after finishing his stretches. "I have not felt this good in a… long… long time…"

"_Psssst! Make him feel even __**better**__!"_

I almost jumped at Ironhides voice as he spoke through our bond, _"Hush you!"_ I said back, _"Go play with your cannons or something."_

"_But I wanna watch you get kinky with the enemy… it'd be… hot." _

"_And if I say no?"_ I asked, already getting charged. Instead of an answer all I got was a quick, rush of pure lust, making me drop the tools in my hands. "Fine!" I snapped out loud, ignoring the confused look Soundwave was shooting me.

Slowly I pushed him back against the berth he had just been tied to, pinning him there with my own body. He gawked at me, optics flashing as I removed his battle mask, revealing extremely kissable lips. "What are you doing?..."

"That stupid cannon wielding glitch head I call my bond mate had a request…" I said, touching his arms lightly and making Soundwaves engine purr. "A request?..."

"Yes, he wants me to make you feel even _better_." At the look on his face I chuckled, letting my hands dance down his arms before pushing him onto the table and kissing him. Almost instantly he kissed back before turning away to break the kiss, "Why are you so nervous?" I asked, worried incase there was something I missed… "I would rather not get shot by your bonded for upsetting you… and I don't like medical exams…"

The little admission made me laugh, "Prime offered you sanction right?" He nodded reluctantly. "Ok then! Primus your worse than Barricade when he first came to our side… and as for exams… I'll cure that dislike…" Primus! I never knew trying to seduce Soundwave would be so fun! It was even better as Ironhides presence was at the back of my processor, as if he was right there watching…

It gave me an odd thrill and grinned slightly before I grabbed the decepticons head and crushed our lips together in a heated kiss. He tensed at first but slowly relaxed, letting me have my way and even kissing back. I ran my hands up and down his arms gently, trying to relax him even more, I was surprised to see him acting so… _modest_… so hesitant… pressing against him even more I chuckled when he fell back, onto the berth he had been lying on not moments before. As he started to rise I had an idea, grabbing his hands and forcing him back, re-tying him with the bands on the table.

Soundwaves optics went wide and even wider when I crawled up and straddled him, hands dipping into seems in his armor and brushing lightly. The 'con hissed at my touch and I did it again, enjoying more of the sharp sounds coming from him.

"Cured yet?" I whispered after leaning down to nuzzle his audio, sensing my little game Soundwave shook his head and smirked.

"_You're not __**that **__good Ratchet…_" Ironhide said, making me jump again. "_Try again…_"

"_Shut up you! What happened to playing with your cannons?_" I snapped, sliding my fingers back in deeper and enjoying the moan that filtered through my 'patients' mouth. "_Annoying you while you're working is much more fun._"

"_Slagger._"

"_You know it… now get back to your patient!_"

I growled at him internally and dug my fingers in making Soundwave arch and cry out, the cry turning into a low moan.

Leaning down I bit into his neck, nibbling on the wiring and drawing more moans from him. In the back of my processor I heard a soft moan from Ironhide through our bond and smirked so he _was_ getting off on this… good… very, very good. He pushed it and he was definitely getting a good show.

"Cured now?" I asked, biting down harder and getting a louder moan in return, he violently nodded his head at my query and I chuckled returning to my biting while stroking the wires under Soundwaves armor that I could reach. "Good…"

My spark pulsed and I grew so charged from the 'cons moans that I was soon moaning and hissing along with him, it was amazing how much his voice was charging me! The only one that had ever made me this charged from his voice was Ironhide and he was my bonded!

"Your hands… so good…" He gasped, I answered by stroking his chest plate again and trailing my licks down, pausing at the upper part of his chest plate to give it special attention. This time his moan was echoed with Ironhides and not in the back of my processor either.

For the third time I jumped, accidentally grinding my body into the mech under me. We both cried out at the feeling, oh primus was it good! I did it again, deliberately, watching my bondeds reaction… He was staring lustily, shaking with what had to be repressed need. The sight gave me very evil thoughts… very evil thoughts of how to get him and get him good…

* * *

I know I know I make you wait this long then I leave it off I'm sorry! Really truly sorry! Please don't kill me… R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, I had to cut off and stop after my comp deleted this thing a couple times. Plus I've been working at more and more RPs and school work… anyway, my twin helped with this, she wrote parts and yeah I'm thankful. ^^ Sorry for the lack of updates!

* * *

Primus! Ratchet was trying to kill me with the way he fondled Soundwave's chest plate, making the decepticon moan and whimper and writhe… it was so hot! Leaning back on the counter behind me I moaned myself, hands gripping the countertop and almost crushing it. "R-ratchet…" I ground out, knees buckling when a wave of pleasure hit me over our bond.

Ratchet grinned evilly and I groaned, I'd pushed him and now primus was I going to get it! Under him Soundwave didn't stop his cries, optics wide and pleading for more.

"_Do you realize how charging you are touching him?_" I asked my bonded, almost whimpering when he answered with a predatory grin…. Oh yeah I had definitely started something that he was going to finish.

Forcing myself to move I tried to walk over, only to be growled at, making me pause. "_Raaaaatch?_" I begged openly, not caring that he'd use it against me later. "_No. You started this, you stay were you_ _are._"

"_But-_"

"_**Stay.**_" I whimpered, when my medic got into one of these moods he wouldn't stop, not until his goal was accomplished and he wouldn't hesitate to force me away either… I wasn't looking forward to being tied up on a berth with Soundwave, not that moment anyway… the poor mech looked so tempting as he was… I pulled back, leaning against the counter again.

Watching wasn't enough though, couldn't ever be when Ratchet started grinding his body against Soundwave's once more. The former decepticon cried out at the pleasure my bond mate created within his systems and I felt something rising within me. It wasn't jealousy, it was something else...an inner urge to set him straight just whose the medic was to claim. Not that he was claiming Ratchet, quite the other way around, but that got me thinking. What was I doing here standing around and just watching Ratchet having his fun?

Internally I chuckled and went with what I could do best, tease my bond mate into madness. I was quite good at that, poor Ratchet always tells me in a fury when he works.... Lifting my right hand I let it rest on my neck, head thrown back for better access and I felt the startling of my medic through our bond once he glanced over quickly.

No matter how Ratchet intended to get back at me, this surely wasn't the right approach! I gathered from the desire that shortly afterwards flared through our bond… and then becoming bolder I brought my left hand into play, slowly sliding it up and down my thigh before dragging it ever closer to my chest plating. Just like my right hand, which was tracing the edges of my chest plates.

Distractedly I realized that I was indeed charging myself up… but I knew that Soundwave's unabashed moans and Ratchets almost constantly flaring desire wasn't innocent in my own arousal.

"_Still don't want me to come over?"_ I questioned over our bond and received an exasperated groan in return… I grinned evilly and started to drag my left hand horizontally over my chest plates, starting at the lowest edge and dragging my hand ever higher again to get more friction.

Ratchet moaned at the same time as I did, voice almost melodic… but not nearly as much as Soundwave's as the mech keened, begging for some type of release. "_Let me help… please Ratchet I need to…_" Touching myself had made me want to touch the navy armor that was so decadently moving right in front of me, held down by my lover's binds. "_Hmm… maybe._"

I watched in both amazement and clouded lust as he bent down, licking Soundwave's audio before whispering what I could only imagine were tantalizing words at the decepticon. He kept our bond blocked but I could feel the way saying them made Ratchet want us both more and more. And _oh _Soundwave obviously wanted it too, crying out 'yes' and 'affirmative' more times then I could count.

"Then beg." The two words spoken out loud by my love broke the last 'fear' that I had of keeping back and I stepped forward, jerkily moving behind Ratchet while listening to the melodic cries that echoed through the room.

Of course my hand never left where it was rubbing my own armor, until I grasped Ratchet and while holding him there started whispering just as he had done to Soundwave. "How would you like it if I let him go? If we got you back? tied you down and played with you until you screamed… screamed until your vocalizer burnt out…" He knew I wasn't joking, knew that I would do it if and when given the chance, and with the look on his captive's face… oh, I'd have _plenty_ of help.

"You… fragging-"

I cut him off easily, hands straying down to rub at his sides with as much force as I dared to, I didn't want him to seriously slag me after all, not until I had my fun. "Please Ratchet? I'll even give you a head start when we come after you…" My 'pleading' worked, he didn't hit me upside the head and attack… which really would have been fun too, but I needed him, needed him so much!

"Ironhide…"

Cutting him off with a small kiss I smirked, "yes Ratch'?"

"Go get my shining kit and my other… 'tools' I'll finish my captive first and then you can help me wax him up."

My smirk turned into an all out smile at the look Soundwave gave me, pausing to kiss him too before I moved away. He had no clue what was in store!


End file.
